Friends are always there
by Iheartanimals
Summary: Fella has a secret but what is it can the pets and Storm figure it out and help her. Fella and Storm belong to me. Littlest pet shop characters belong to Hasbro.


Friends are always there

Fella sat at the window of the pet shops window tears rushing down her cheek like a flooding stream storm,her and the other pets were having a sleep over at the pet shop while their owners were out of town but for some reason she had a Sad feeling in her body she then turned to hears something drop "does anyone need anything?" a female voice asked it was Blythe her faviourite human as well as mrs Twombly she had alway wanted to be Blythe's pet but was nervouse to ask her that. "No" the pets but her said she turned around then all the eyes turned to her they stinged into her body like a wasp sting "Fella?" Blythe askded "is something bothering you?" she came over and placed a hand on my back it was so warm "no Im fine" I replied trying to sink the flooding tears away from view "okay well If you need anything just ask me" she said and turned got in the dumbwaiter and went back the her room above the pet shop. I stayed at the window for some time while the others played "Hey Fella want to join us to watch Vinnie and Sunil do a Magic act and dance act?" Minka asked "Yeh it's going to be awsome" Storm and Pepper said I could see Penny ling,Russel and Zoe already sat down in front of Vinnie and Sunil oh how I loved Sunil's magic tricks and Vinnie dancing the two best combinations Sunil was like a brother to me and Vinnie my hidden crush I never admited even in a game of truth or dare "I can watch from here I can see just fine" I smiled a bit and waited for the eyes to move away from me so I came cry my tears alone. The eyes moved away from me and Sunil and Vinnie started I then tried to hide behind some cushions on the window sill that I took you know ferrets alway taking stuff well ferret does mean theif in latin,when I felt hidden I let the tears roll down my cheeks like a flood I justed hoped no pet not even Blythe would notice I was crying I was strong and brave at times and hid my feelings away from the others but when Im hidden I let them out. It became night and every pet was asleep I had emerged out of the cushions and looked at the stars "there must be a good reason you are up?" I heard someone say I saw the reflection in the window "errrr Hi Russel" I said trying to yet again hide the tears from view and trying hard to turn my frown into a smile "Fella are you feeling okay you have been acting so weird lately" he asked "I'am fine im more then fine" I smiled crazely eyes twitching "then why is there water on the floor and tear marks in your eyes?" he asked after "I errrr" I looked around the room all the pets were looking at me I felt my whole body twitch and before I could say something my body forced me to run under the chair so I did. I was shaking,my eye pupils were narrow and small and tears rushed down her eyes like a flooding lake I was to terrified to go out their and show my self "we need Blythe so Minka,Penny,Pepper and Zoe in the dumbwaiter Storm,Sunil and Vinnie try and get Fella out" Russel ordered and got into the dumbwaiter and he and the others went to get Blythe. Storm,Sunil and Vinnie went under the chair "Fella what is wrong you can tell us we are your friends" Sunil asked "Yeh" Vinnie said aswell "I would rather not say" Fella replied then I felt a paw grab my tail and pull me out "Fella you need help and since I know you I have a song for you" Storm said and made me stand up "Shouldn't we just ask Zoe to sing for her?" Sunil asked Vinnie nodded in agreement but music started playing before Fella knew it "You know that friends are alway there for you" Storm started to sing "errr Storm you are my friend but I see this going nowhere" Fella said a bit nervouse "you need help but you don't want it! but if you find you're heart and feel the beat you will know friends will always be there for yoooooouuuuu!" Storm sang Fella scratched the back of her neck a bit embarressed "everything you say everything you do we will alway always be your friends for ever..." Storm then finished the song by throwing an unwinded wool ball into the air "Yeha!" she meowed Vinnie and Sunil clapped while Fella stared at storm for a while then turned to see Russel,Minka,Zoe,Penny,Pepper and Blythe came down in the dumbwaiter "Fella are you okay?" Blythe asked Fella nodded "Yeh im okay" she replied the had a thought "Why were you so upset darling?" Zoe asked Fella looked around then remembered Storm's song and took a deep breath "because I...I...I want to be Blythe's pet but I just have a bad feeling That she want let me" she said looking down then before she knew it she was lifted up and hugged "thats not a big deal" Blythe smiled Fella then knew she could always trust her friends and show her feeling then looked at Vinnie well not all of her feeling should be shown and smiled.


End file.
